Dr. Facilier
Known as the "Shadow Man of the Bayou", he uses voodoo magic and "Friends" from the other side in his grand scheme to become rich and powerful, the price to gain this being the souls of entire world's inhabitants. Facilier is currently a member of Maleficent's Alliance of Villains Vale that already has control over the Heartless thanks to the machinations of his Friends on the Other Side. Later on, he becomes a minion to Chernobog in the Cabal of Darkness. However, Frollo, who is now a Heartless Demon by the time of the thrid act of the game, has a disdain for Facilier since he calls his voodoo practices heathenistic and paganistic. This creates tension and a rivalry between the two of them. Personality Facilier is a scheming bokor with "Friends on the Other Side". Much like Ursula and Hades, Facilier tricks his victims into making deals with him. He can read their past and present with his tarot cards; he then looks into their futures as well, and offers to "change it 'round some." However, the deals he makes usually backfire on the victim, though Facilier isn't exactly dishonest as he does give them exactly what he promised, even though it isn't what his victims had in mind. For example, he told Naveen that if he wanted a future with the freedom to "hop from place to place," he would need "green" (heavily implying green to mean money.) However, upon making the deal, Facilier transformed Naveen into a frog, giving him both "green" and a way to "hop from place to place" in a more literal sense. As Naveen says, Facilier is indeed suave, smooth-talking and often charming, but also cruel, remorseless and sadistic. A charismatic performer as Naveen acknowledges, Facilier is a smooth-talker of drama and showmanship. A glutton for power, Facilier controlling and vindictive, doing whatever he can to get what he wants. Like other Disney villains, he is highly Machiavellian as shown by his manipulation of Naveen, Lawrence, and later Tiana into helping them under false pretenses. Unlike most Disney Villains such as McLeach and Frollo, Facilier does not underestimate the powers of nature, and like Mama Odie, he also knows that animals can talk and that they have minds just like humans. As shown when Ray the firefly tries to take the villainous voodoo doctor's talisman away from him, Facilier seems to have understood his intentions, and tried to cease them. Also knowing that Ray's bioluminescent abdomen can destroy his voodoo shadow demons, Facilier, without hesitation, swats and crushes the firefly, ending Ray's interference. Despite this complete lack of morals and a treacherous nature, Facilier's motivations are hinted at briefly. Facilier frequently sympathizes with the downtrodden or poor, implying that his own past may have been similar to Lawrence and Tiana. Boss Attacks *Facilier leaps around the arena, his cards spinning and floating on their own to strike Sora. *Facilier stops and summons an orb of dark energy that creates tendrils of energy around Sora, striking him no matter where he is. *Facilier summons Shadow Demons to attack Sora's shadow, dealing damage to Sora *Facilier summons several Voodoo Masks to aid him, attacking Sora with dark firaga bombs from their mouth portals. *Facilier spins around the arena with his cards. Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Chernabog's Alliance Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Epic Mickey